The Odd Storage Room
by Limey3678
Summary: (Title used to be "Impostor Doctor?") The Doctor goes into an old storage room to get a screwdriver and starts acting weird when he comes out. What's in that room? (Rated T for some violent references) Set – After "Nightmare in Silver" – Before "The Name of the Doctor"
1. The Storage Room

**In the control room…**

"I was not!" Clara shouted at the Doctor's evilly grinning face.

"You were so considering marrying him! I saw it in your big round eyes!" He said in a childish voice.

"Oh shut up you! You don't know me well enough to be able to see it in my 'big round eyes'! And anyway don't you have some tinkering to do under the console or something?" Clara said, eager to change the subject.

"Oh, yes! Thank you for reminding me! I still need to fix the heating! Never could fix that properly..." The Doctor said, starting down the stairs. "Remember when you were in the shower and you slipped over because the water suddenly went cold?! Priceless!"

"Okay, yes I do remember that but it wasn't my fault! I was surprised!" Clara said, her face quickly turning a shade of red. She started to follow the Doctor but thought she better not because he seems to just talk about weird circuits and expects you to understand…

"I'll just go have a quick shower then." She called, already halfway up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Don't slip over!" The Doctor called back, chuckling.

"Oi spaceman! Don't you start!" She shouted as she closed the door to her bathroom.

The Doctor felt a sudden sadness wash over him when she called him Spaceman. He missed Donna…

After about 20 minutes of tinkering and Clara trying to get along with the TARDIS, the Doctor's screwdriver suddenly made a funny noise and sparks started flying out of it, sending the doctor flying backwards with a yelp.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Clara leant over the railing to look at him.

"Fine, Clara! But my sonic screwdriver just decided it doesn't like me anymore…" The Doctor headed up the stairs and walked over to a door Clara had never noticed before. "Just need to get my other screwdriver from the storage room and use that." He said with a frown.

"What's with the frown? Is your other sonic screwdriver not as 'sonic'?" Clara said with a little smirk.

"Exactly. My only other screwdriver is… Well… It's not sonic at all. I only have one 'sonic' screwdriver…"

"Seriously? That's why you're concerned?"

"Oh hush Clara. Anyway back in a tic!" He called as he slipped into the storage room.

Clara went back over to the console and tried once more to talk to the TARDIS.

"So uh… Sexy… How… are you?"

By the low hum that comes in response, Clara assumes the TARDIS doesn't want to talk.

"Fine then." She said with a sigh.

"Clar- AGH!" Clara hears the Doctor shout from the storage room and then there is a bang as something hits the ground.

"Doctor?!" Clara shouts, running for the door. As she grabs the handle she hears a click and the door won't open.

"DOCTOR! Open the door!" Clara shouts.

*click*

"Clara it's okay, I'm fine!" The Doctor emerges from the room, quickly shutting the door, not letting Clara see inside.

"You scared me half to DEATH, Doctor! I thought you were like, dying or something!" Clara shouts at the Doctor as she hits his arm.

"Ow! Okay sorry, but you know how clumsy I can be! Anyway, where to next?"

"What about your screwdriver?" Clara quickly asks, he went in there to get it after all, so where is it?

"My screwdriver?" The Doctor asks with a puzzled expression.

"You, know the thing that undoes screws? It goes 'Bzzzzzzz'" She says using an imaginary sonic screwdriver.

"Oh uh, right yes, what about it- Agh!" The Doctor suddenly stumbles back and clutches his forehead.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Clara reaches out to steady him but he brushes her off, straitening again.

"No I'm fine, just a headache, that's all. Everything is gre- AGH!" He suddenly fell back again.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" He said in a voice that can only be described as the 4th doctor.

Clara took a step back, but quickly went and helped the Doctor up.

"What was that?!" She asked, almost shouting.

"Uh, nothing just a side effect from the cyber planner, reawakening some little things from my past regenerations, that's all, nothing to worry abou- Ugh!" He stopped again.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" Now it was the 10th Doctor's voice.

"That is some hell of a side effect, Doctor!" Clara stated quite loudly.

"It's fine it's fine, all good now." He said in a forced cheerful voice.

Clara new it wasn't all good now but decided to leave him be. She turned to head up the stairs and heard a muffled cry from what sounded like the storage room. She turned and the Doctor gave her a smile and said it was just his stomach. Clara slowly turned away and headed to her bedroom, deciding that it was time for a good night's rest. Or whatever time it was on the TARDIS. If there was a specific time to follow on the TARDIS. Just before she closed the door she could just make out the Doctor shouting "why". She assumed he must be annoyed at his screwdriver…

That's all it is right?


	2. There's A Mystery To Be Solved

**Clara's Bedroom…**

"AAAH!"

Clara shot up in bed when she heard the Doctor's shout. She scrambled out of bed and put on her night gown. She shot out the bedroom door and sprinted to the console room.

"Doctor?! Doctor are you in here?"

"Clara! Clara help me- Ah!" Clara heard the Doctor call from the storage room. She ran to the door but it was locked. She tried turning the handle again but it wouldn't budge. "Doctor! Doctor!"

*click*

The Doctor stumbled out of the door and quickly shut it. He had a large smile on his face that he quickly got rid of, not before Clara noticed it though.

"Doctor what happened?! Are you okay?!" She asked him. _I better not ask about that smile… I have a feeling he'll be mad if I do…_

"I'm fine, Clara. Just um… Dropped something and it surprised me. Thought it was some alien for a moment. Just goes to show how much I'm starting to act like you humans." He said with a slight smirk.

Humans? He is starting to act like us humans? He never says anything like that, does he?

He started to head over to the console and Clara noticed he was limping on his right leg.

"Doctor, you're limping."

"Hmm?" He said, turning. "Oh, so I am. Didn't even notice." He put on a large grin, but it was clearly forced.

"Let me have a look Doctor, see if we can fix up your leg for you." Clara said, starting towards the Doctor.

"No, Clara I'm fine."

"Really I want to make sure you're okay, that's all."

"Clara Oswald, I'm fine."

"Doctor, just let me have a look at it-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" He screamed, pushing Clara to the ground. She looked at him from the ground, shocked.

"Doctor…?"

"Just go back to your room and leave me alone." The Doctor said in a low, harsh voice that would send the devil himself running. Clara shot up and ran to her room, quickly shutting the door behind her. She sat on her bed as tears started streaming from her eyes.

 _Why would he…? I know I was being a little annoying but I wanted to make sure he was okay…_

She decided to go to sleep and see how the Doctor was in the morning.

 **OoO**

Clara got up early that morning. She could barely sleep at all last night. She quietly headed downstairs, unsure if the Doctor was awake or not. Or even if he slept at all. As she headed into the console room she heard the storage room door click open. The Doctor walked out and Clara could hear someone shouting… The Doctor was shouting… But he was right there and his mouth was closed and the shouting was coming from the storage room…?

She stopped dead in her tracks when the Doctor saw her. He quickly headed over to her, a serious look upon his face. He stopped in front of her.

"Clara, I think you should get your things. It's time for you to go home."

"Oh, okay. I thought we were going to The Library? Apparently where there aren't any Vashta Nerada-"

"No, Clara. I mean **go home**."

"You mean-?"

"Yes."

Clara stared at the Doctor for a moment, confused. He goes into that storage room and immediately he starts acting strange… I need to look in that room.

"Okay." She said, pretending to be sad. She had to convince him she really was sad about what he said so he wouldn't question anything. She headed upstairs and grabbed her bag, she put in a couple of things to make it look full but otherwise didn't pack. She knew he wouldn't just suddenly not want her. She's his 'Impossible Girl' whatever that means.

She's a mystery to him and he never leaves a mystery unsolved. So neither does she.


	3. The Flesh

Clara walked downstairs, keeping up her sad attitude. The Doctor is leaning on the console, with arms crossed and a stern face.

"Is that everything?"

"Clara!" Clara heard the doctor shout from the storage room again. The Doctor and Clara simultaneously turned their heads to the door and back again. Clara shook her head and looked down for a moment.

Clara looked up, making tears fill her eyes. _I should be an actress!_ "Yeah… It's everything…"

She slowly walked over to the console, "Um, actually would you mind checking the bathroom for me? I think I left my hairbrush behind." The Doctor furrowed his brow for a moment but it turned into a small smile.

"Of course, Miss Oswald..." He stalked up the stairs slowly and quietly. _Yeah, something is definitely up if he isn't bounding about. H_ e _should at least have a genuine smile._

Clara quickly and quietly heads over to the storage room door. She tries the door knob but it's locked. Again. Then The TARDIS made a quiet humming and the door unlocked. Obviously whatever's in here is important…

Clara opened the door quietly and stepped into a pitch black room. She squinted her eyes to try and see but it was too dark. "Hello? Anyone in here?" She called into the blackness.

"Clara?" The Doctor called out from in the darkness.

The lights suddenly switched on.

Clara's eyes quickly adjusted to the light and she saw the Doctor. He was stuck on some kind of board. ( **AN – I imagined it like the ones in The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood)** He was cut and bruised and looked out of breath. Like he'd been in here for a while. _But he just left, how could he have gotten in this state in a matter of minutes?!_

"You shouldn't have come in here."

Clara spun around to come face to face with the Fake doctor standing in the doorway. His face was shadowed and he had an evil grin that would scare anyone more than the Weeping Angels and the Daleks combined.

"What are you?" Clara asked, taking a step back.

"I am what you would call the Flesh. Fully programmable matter. When the Doctor and his friends Amy and Rory were at the factory there was a huge tank full of the flesh. He scanned it and it made a copy of him. That copy was just like him in every way. The Doctor was curious so he brought some of the flesh with him for experiments. When he came into the TARDIS storage yesterday he accidentally stood in it, giving it a DNA sample which made another copy. Me."

"So if you're a copy of him, why are you doing this?" Clara asked him, curious as to why he was telling her all of this.

"Because this is who the Doctor is! I just don't try to hide it. I am going to do the things that the Doctor over there was too scared to do. I will kill those he was to merciful to kill. He didn't agree with my plans so for the last few days I have been TRYING to get him to co-operate. He obviously can't be persuaded… And I know you won't like my plans either so I need you out of the way. So why don't you just step outside those blue doors for one last time, Clara?"

The Real Doctor was, for once, lost for words, unable to do anything except watch all of it unfold.

"No." Clara said firmly, straightening.

"Ha, ok." The Fake Doctor suddenly pulled out a pistol and pointed it straight at Clara's head. "Leave or I shoot you."

Clara couldn't help but show a bit of shock. After all it looked like it was her Doctor pointing a gun at her head. But still she stood her ground. She made herself as tall as she could and said a firm, "No."

"Wow, you're persistent aren't you?" The fake Doctor proceeded to stroll over to the real Doctor and point the gun at him instead. "Leave or I shoot him."

Clara stood stock still, looking between the two Doctors. The Real Doctor looked straight at the Fake, unmoving and completing silent.

 _Even if he was stuck he would never be this still and quiet. What happened?_

 _Ok can't think about that now. Oh, what do I do? What do I do? What do I do?_

"Clara, don-" The Real Doctor tried to talk but the Fake Doctor put the gun closer.

"Shut up, it's her choice not yours. So, Clara?"

 _Ok uh, what would the Doctor do? What would he do?_

 _He'd try to buy time… Confuse the enemy…_

She looked him in the eyes. "Go on then. Do it."

"He'll die!" He said as he looked at the Real Doctor. Then he smirked. _Buying time. Nice try._ He thought.

"Threats don't work unless you deliver."

The Fake Doctor looks at her with eyes full of hate.

 _I don't think that confused the enemy._ Clara thought, her calm face quickly becoming one of fear.

"…Right then."

*BANG*

 **Thank you so much for reading this so far! No this is not the end, don't worry! Next chapter should be out in a couple of days. This is my first time writing and publishing a story so feel free to criticise me in a review.**

 **;) Thank you!**


	4. The End

"Go on then. Do it."

"He'll die!" He said as he looked at the Real Doctor. Then he smirked. _Buying time. Nice try._ He thought.

"Threats don't work unless you deliver."

The Fake Doctor looks at her with eyes full of hate.

 _I don't think that confused the enemy._ Clara thought, her calm face quickly becoming one of fear.

"… Right then."

*BANG*

 **OoO**

She didn't want to open her eyes. When Clara closed her eyes she expected that when she opened them she would see a lifeless Doctor in front of this Fake Doctor. She then realised that she could hear three pairs of lungs breathing. Hers, the Fake Doctor's, and…

Clara shot her eyes open to see that the bullet had hit just next to the Doctor's head. He was frozen, the only movement that he made was his chest quickly going up and down. He made no sound except for his quick breathing.

"Next time I will shoot him." Clara didn't realise the Fake Doctor was looking at her. "Let me guess, your thoughts were 'What would the Doctor do? Oh, he would try to buy time by confusing the enemy or something.' I guess you forgot that the Doctor is ME." He clicked the gun, still staring at Clara.

"Why didn't you just shoot me then? Clearly Clara isn't going to give in to you." The Real Doctor suddenly spoke up, giving the Fake a terrifying glare.

"Because I want to give her one last chance. _I'm a psychopath, I'm not rude_." He said putting on River songs voice.

The Doctor's glare became even more terrifying (If that was even possible) at his words. "Don't you dare mention MY wife." He spat.

"Your what?!" Clara suddenly shouted.

"Shut up!" Both Doctors shouted simultaneously, not looking away from each other. **(AN – Clara never gets answers to those questions does she?)**

"Your wife? I thought I was you! Or did that change all of a sudden?!" The Fake said.

"No man with your intentions could be me, ever."

"Okay, now you're getting annoying. Maybe I WILL shoot you!" The Fake Doctor now put the gun right against the Real Doctor's head.

"Fine then, do it. But you will not harm Clara in any way, do you hear me? If you hurt her then I will kill you. Even if I am dead already I will find a way." The Doctor said calmly. There was no mercy in his eyes. In fact, there was nothing at all. His eyes, his entire face was blank.

Clara was watching all of this and realised. The Fake Doctor is completely focused on the Doctor. She clicked her fingers. Nothing. She clapped her hands. Nothing. _Now's my chance_. She thought. She started to slowly walk over to the Fake Doctor. No reaction. She snuck behind him and proceeded to punch him in the back of the head, knocking him over and out.

She quickly went and unlocked the Doctor's cuffs on his wrists. "Are you okay Doctor? Can you walk alright? We need to get out of here." She said calmly.

"Yes, I'm fine just a bit wobbly is all." He said with a smile. He gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you Clara, for finding me in here."

"Anytime Doctor." Clara said with a small smile in return.

They headed out into the console room, locking the door behind them and making sure again. Well, more like making sure another 4 times but who's counting? They went to the console and the Doctor started pressing buttons, as usual, with a little less life than usual, not as much running about.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Clara asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just feel a little tired." The Doctor said, not looking up.

"And that's all? You look worried."

"No, nothing else."

"Hmm. Ok"

Clara went upstairs to put her bag away.

"Hey, Clara!" The Doctor called from downstairs.

"Maybe we should take a quick break, we did just defeat the Cybermen by blowing up a planet after all."

"Yeah, good idea Doctor! I'll get my stuff and you land us at my place!" Clara called back.

"Alright! Hurry up!"

Clara grabbed her bag again and packed in it everything she brought for this trip and headed down into the console room again.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Ready to go." Clara replied with a smile.

Clara snapped her fingers and the doors clicked open.

"Oh, so the TARDIS is starting to like me now. Wise choice Milady."

"Oh so you're calling her a she now? Maybe she'll like you better then."

"Indeed. See you next Wednesday Doctor!" Clara said, heading out the door.

"Well, a Wednesday. Next Wednesday, LAST Wednesday… One of the Wednesdays…" The Doctor called back.

Clara looked back to see someone standing behind the Doctor, with a gun pointed at his head.

 _Oh my god._

"DOCTOR LOOK OUT!"

The Doctor span around just in time to see the Fake Doctor standing there.

*BANG*

The Doctor fell to the floor with a thud.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed, sprinting back towards the TARDIS.

The Fake Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors closed.

The TARDIS began to dematerialise.

"NO! DOCTOR!" Clara screamed and reached for the TARDIS but it disappeared before she could reach the door.

"Clara what's wrong? What happened? Where's the Doctor?" Angie was now running out towards Clara, who had fallen to her knees, staring at where the TARIS once stood. Her hands covered her mouth and tears streamed out of her eyes.

"The Doctor was killed..." Was all she could say.

 **OoO**

The next morning Clara was asked by Angie for her opinion on her school project about WWII. Clara looked over it and read, "Adolf Hitler was murdered by a mysterious man, who called himself The Doctor, in 1938. The Doctor was seen getting into a small blue box that was later seen flying through the sky."

"But this never happened! The Doctor never killed…"

 _The Ganger…_

 _ **END**_

 **I know, I know, horrible ending etc. I'm probably going to write some alternate endings at some point but this is what the plan originally was so I'm going to have to stick with it!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction guys! I hope when I publish more you will read them too c:**


End file.
